


Origins

by Mister Kenye (trashycass)



Series: The Sexy AF Duo [1]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Political RPF
Genre: Alternate History, F/M, I don't know why I'm like this, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycass/pseuds/Mister%20Kenye
Summary: Lin Biao is a young man just starting out at Whampoa Military Academy. Little did the young man know this was going to be the start of a secret lifelong profession and a wild relationship.





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from me slapping weird captions on screencaps I made watching a Chinese historical series. I ended up naming Lin Biao and Zhou Enlai "The Sexy AF Duo" and then my brain wanted to start writing about them. 
> 
> Some events are and situations are changed slightly from reality for the drama portion of the story. I don't claim anything to be real. THIS IS FICTION.
> 
> Sometimes, I think it's part of my lot in life to write what shouldn't be written about historical figures. 
> 
> My tumblr is http://linbiaoism.tumblr.com/ , if you must know.

Lin Biao was an enigmatic eighteen year old man. He seemed to be quite the loner, yet he had a passion to participate in the political movements of the day. In school, he never much cared for his studies. He would have rather been out making a difference in society. 

It wasn’t until he enrolled at the Whampoa Military Academy that his passions would take root in shaping the world around him. 

Chiang Kai-shek was the Commandant at this academy. Lin had come to admire the man who would one day lead China. Chiang was hell bent on shaping the men of this academy to be loyal to him and his cause. Of course, a population of the school were known to have Communist/anti-Imperialist sympathies/tendencies, but Chiang was confident in his abilities to keep the men on his side. 

Lin wasn’t very social and didn’t really try to make a lot of friends in his classes. Some of his superior officers were concerned about him. 

“The boy, I feel he’s very intelligent. The kind of mind we want on our side as a high ranking officer. The only times he really talks is to offer ideas, and they are unorthodox, but brilliant ideas.” One officer spoke up at a staff meeting.  
“Unleash Zhou on him, then.” Commandant Chiang smiled.  
“Zhou Enlai? Where is he today anyway.” Another officer asked.  
“He is away for the day to get some info for me, but he will be back tomorrow morning. I will talk to him. He has a way about him that makes anyone comfortable, and he’s younger, so I feel he’s our best bet at getting to this Lin boy.” The Commandant laced his fingers together, proud of his own idea. 

Lin woke up bright and early the next day and went through the usual motions. On his way to his first lesson, he was stopped by Chiang himself in the foyer of his dorm.  
“Cadet Lin Biao?”  
“Yes, sir.” Lin saluted the older man.  
“At ease, Cadet. Now, some of the other officers here were informing me of your constant suggestions and ideas-- I like that. I hope to help you grow and help those ideas get even better and maybe use them someday! So I am going to pair you up with one of my best officers who I feel is compatible with you.”  
“Oh, um, okay, sir.” Lin started feeling awkward with the extra attention being funneled to him suddenly. 

“Come with me, I want you to spend the day with this officer. I’ll handle your excuses from your usual lessons and duties for the day, no worries.” Chiang rested his arm on the young man’s shoulders and walked him to where the Political Department of the Academy was located. 

The Commandant walked the young man right into an office where a young man with sleek, slicked back black hair and prominent eyebrows was messing with some paper work. Lin had a fleeting thought that the man was rather handsome, but he fought it away, realizing how weird that sounded. 

“Zhou, here is the young cadet I was talking to you about!”  
“Ah, yes! I was hoping you would be by here soon with him.” The man sprung out of his seat and made his way over to them. He instantly shook Lin’s hand as Lin was attempting to salute, stopping him and making him feel even more awkward that he already was. 

“I’m going to leave you two be, I have to go excuse Cadet Lin here for the day, then get back to business as usual!” Chiang nodded, saluted them both, and left the office, shutting the door behind him. 

“You don’t have to salute me every time you see me. That’s too much formality for my liking. The man walked back over to his seat.  
“Oh, okay.” Lin muttered and sat down in a chair opposite the man at the desk.  
“You don’t have to sound so gloomy. I’m supposed to be helping you.”  
“I heard. I’m just not one for socializing much.”  
“Weird, since you’re obviously politically involved, according to your records.”  
“You have all that?”  
“Yeah, Commandant Chiang likes to keep all the info he can possibly have on every one of his men. Helps him know how to individually mold every one of them to be his.”  
“That’s… a little weird.”  
“Not when you’re trying to be a great leader.”  
“Great leaders shouldn’t always have to be so… authoritarian.”  
“Interesting words from a young man who obviously has a natural military mind.”  
“I was told I was unorthodox.”  
“That is true, and that is one of the multiple reasons I was more than glad to take you on. But I want to show you how to be more secretive too.”  
“Huh?”  
“The records also show that you are on Chiang concerned list.”  
“Concerned?”  
“For your connections to Socialist movements. Those are seen as a threat to the Kuomintang way.”  
“...so what are you saying?”  
“I really should be on Chiang’s concern list myself, to be brutally honest. Even more so than you, but I’ve managed to keep my Communist ties a secret.”  
“Communist?” Lin leaned in close, feeling pure excitement rise in his body.  
“Yes, and I can tell these are ties you want to have to, judging by how you just perked up. I can teach you a lot, not just what Chaing wants.” Zhou had a huge grin on his face. 

Weeks upon weeks went by and Zhou and Lin ended up getting rather close and kept up the great illusion of Zhou mentoring Lin with no one the wiser of any ulterior motives. 

But even Lin was taken by surprise one evening when he was alone in the showers and Zhou popped in right next to him.  
“Heya!” The older (by nine years) man grinned. Lin jumped slightly, and, for some reason, looked down at Zhou crotch, but instantly snapped his eyes away again in embarrassment.

“I figured this was the best place to talk about this particular subject that’s been on my mind for a while now.”  
“Oh, what is that?” Lin gulped, staring straight ahead at the drab tiled wall in front of him.  
“Well, when a certain kind of guy finally finds another guy like him, we should try to stick together.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t play stupid with me, Biao. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“It’s okay, your secret is safe with me! I had a male lover when I was younger.”

“I, um, Enlai, I, um--”  
“Wait… please don’t tell me I’m wrong.” Zhou’s happy face instantly faded into panic. 

Lin’s heart was pounding heavily in his chest. He wasn’t sure what to say or do. 

“I, please, please, don’t tell anyone. A guy like me, I mean, guys like me aren’t looked upon to well and I can’t risk--”  
“Wait, maybe I am. I… think I like women…. But I might like men too.” Lin blurted out, hating seeing Zhou like this. The reality was he wasn’t really sure. He did know Zhou had been causing him to feel things he wasn’t used to with another guy. 

“Then… then you are like me!” Zhou’s face went back to happiness.  
“And I won’t tell. But wait, don’t you have a wife?”  
“Yes, and she is one of my best friends and she understands my complicated lifestyle.”  
“Oh, I see.”  
“Do you have a girl?”  
“I guess.”  
“You guess?”

Lin sighed and headed over to a bench, still naked. Zhou followed him, also still naked.  
“I’m in an arranged marriage. I don’t really like her and we barely get along.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“I don’t think it will last much longer though. Last time she came to visit and we got to talk, I told her about the Communist stuff and she quickly told me she wanted nothing to do with it at all. Didn’t even kiss me good bye… I don’t think we’re destined to be.”  
“Arranged marriages are such an oppressive idea anyways. You should be with someone you love. Love comes from sexual desire, as far as I’ve ever been able to see. Other people can’t pick what you desire, only you can.”  
“That makes sense.” The younger man sighed. 

Zhou rested his hand on Lin’s cheek and leaned in close.  
“Let’s not worry about women or anything else right now. We’ve both been working very hard lately.” The older man leaned in close and kissed the younger man’s full lips. 

A fire bursted inside of Lin’s slim body. He rested his hand on his mentor’s thigh. Zhou instantly grabbed his student’s hand and pulled it to his rock hard erection. 

“When I first told you there were many things I was going to teach you, I don’t think you realized what all I really meant.” Zhou purred as he nibbled on Lin’s earlobe. 

“What should I do?” The young man moaned, liking what was happening but he was very unsure of what action to take.  
“What does your body tell you?”

Lin took a deep breath and crawled onto the floor. He got on his knees between Zhou’s legs. They were hairier than his. Hell, Zhou had more body hair that was more spread out than him, even around his crotch and creeping up his tummy to his belly button. Lin didn’t have all that, but he did have very thick pubic hair around his genitals, so there was that. 

“Been awhile since I’ve been on the receiving end of this, but I have no complaints. Go for it.”

Lin inhaled once more and closed his eyes. He grabbed the other man’s member and slid his tongue up the length of it. Part of his brain told him this seemed so wrong and unnatural. Then he also remembered about how Zhou told him that just because the world they grew up in said things were supposed to be a certain, that didn’t mean it was the reality of nature. Then came the other part of Lin’s mind telling him that felt great and to proceed-- so he did.

He took the cock in his mouth and start sucking and bobbing up and down the length of it, all things that seemed like they’d feel good to him. 

“Mmm, that’s good!” Zhou ran his hand over the short black hair on the younger man’s head. 

Zhou was honestly a bit surprised Lin went right for being the one to do the sucking. He had the bigger cock of the two of them and seemed like he’d be the more sexually dominant one. Though perhaps it was his inexperience and anxiety that caused him to take the more passive role for now, the older man thought. 

The younger man kept pushing himself to take more and more until he took it all, or choked-- whichever came first. Zhou instructed him with little tips to help him until Lin could feel his lips hit the base of the other man’s cock.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside. Both of them qucikly grabbed towel, dried off, and started getting dressed.

“Officer Zhou… what are you doing in the student showers? With a student? One of the security officers caught them on their way out.  
“Uh, well, as you know, I’m personally assigned to Cadet Lin and I had to relay to him some information on a private lesson and this was the only place I had managed to catch up with him at and I need to bathe as well, so I figured I’d just handle both matter while I was here.” 

“Cadet,” The officer then turned to Lin, “Is that indeed all this was?”  
“Of course, sir!” Lin stood at perfect attention with an emotionless look on his young face.  
“Okay, I’ll accept it this time, but just remember the rules exist for a reason, Officer Zhou. We don’t need officers taking gross advantage of young cadets.” The man turned on his heels and left. 

“Fuck, that was nerve-wrecking.” Lin sighed.  
“Yeah, that’s the unfortunate truth of life for guys like us, say, let’s go grab a drink.”  
“That sounds like a lovely idea.” Said Lin, who really had no interest in alcohol, but he was stressed and felt like following his mentor’s lead for the night. 

‘A drink’ turned into a flat out binge. It got to the point that Lin had no idea where he was or what was going on, but Zhou was there the whole time and that was all that mattered to him. 

“I remember when I first, first saw you, Enlai, I thought that WOW this guy is good looking. Wowee!” Lin giggled and fell over onto Zhou’s lap.  
“I thought you were sexy too.” The twenty-seven year old man chuckled.  
“We, we, we could suck each other off, and that’d be nice, hahaha!” Lin was very obviously gone. The girl tending the bar giggled, watching them with great interest.  
“This is why you don’t date teenage boys, they are ridiculous.” Zhou joked at the girl.  
“LADY!” Lin sprang his head up and looked at the bartender, “If you like men with questionable sexuality, you have come, or will be coming, on the right face. To the right place. I mean, we both swing both ways and you are pretty. Would you like to see my shlong?”  
“He is great at flirting, can’t you tell?” Zhou slapped Lin’s ass playfully. The girl kept giggling, blushing now.  
“I would like if you saw it, you seem like a cool kinda gal.”  
“You are so luckily I took you to a bar in the shady sign of town where people don’t give a shit about stuff like this.” Zhou sighed.  
“I’ll take a look at it.” The girl patted Lin on the forearm.  
“Wonderful!” Lin staggard around the end of the bar and approached the girl.  
“Let me know if he goes overboard. I’m responsible for this demon!” Zhou chuckled, starting to be a bit too far gone himself finally after he downed another shot of whiskey. 

Lin dropped his pants and crossed his arms.  
“Hey now, I’m used to drunk men being flaccid and small when they’re plastered, but you’ve somehow managed to be hard as rock it looks like. And you’re naturally so big for a short guy, huh?”  
“Well, I’m obviously not short then, eh?” The young man cackled.  
“Yeah, I think he has some magic demon powers in him.” Zhou leaned over the bar and looked at his pupil’s erection. 

The girl looked around, noticing there was barely anyone else in the bar, save for an old man that had already fallen asleep in his booth. She got down on her knees and took Lin’s cock in her mouth and went to work on him.

The next morning, Lin awoke with one of the worst headaches he ever had. One of his dorm mates rushed over to him.  
“C’mon man, we’re going to be late for the meeting!” 

Lin sighed heavily and got dressed in his uniform and followed the other cadets to the meeting hall. 

Zhou was seated next to Commandant Chiang. He had a terrible look on his face, showing he felt just as terrible as Lin. The young man rushed over to his mentor.  
“I feel like shit!” He whispered lowly.  
“So do I. We hangovers. But that’s not the biggest worry right now. This meeting is about something major and they won’t tell me what. I’m paranoid, honestly.”  
“What could it--” Before Lin could finish, an officer yelled.

“EVERYONE BE SEATED, NOW!” 

Lin ran over and sat with the rest of his respective squad. 

Chiang stood up and addressed the room. 

“Men, it is with grave concern that I call you all here this morning. It has been brought to my attention that there are Communist influences being brought into the Academy.” 

Everyone gasped. Lin glanced at Zhou, who glanced back with an alarmed look on his face. 

“Not to mention, and surely related, there has been suspicion of homosexual activity as well.” 

Now Lin’s heart was pounding in his ears. Zhou clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white. 

“We must take immediate action to remedy this. This is not the reputation our prestigious academy strives for!” 

Zhou found Lin soon after the meeting.

“We have to go.”  
“Where?”  
“Away. Trust me.” 

Both men snuck out to a dark truck that was parked in a nearby allway. There some others that Lin recognized from the academy there as well.  
“I didn’t think the time would come so soon.” A man Lin knew was a fellow officer who worked in the Political Department with Zhou commented.  
“Last night Officer Liang caught me and Comrade Lin exiting the cadet showers. We made an excuse but I have a feeling he didn’t buy it. I felt his eyes on me the whole time at the meeting.”  
“Of course, he is so far up Chiang's ass that his nose is brown.” Another officer groaned. 

“Well, Lin, are you ready for a revolution?” Zhou turned to the younger man.  
“I’ll have to be.” He then noticed an itching on his shoulder.  
“Is that where he got the tattoo?” One of the officers turned to Zhou.  
“The what?” Lin looked around at the others.  
“Yeah, that’s where he had his done.”  
“Tattoo?” Lin questioned his mentor.  
“Yes, you got a tattoo last night. Don’t you remember it? And signing the paper?”  
“What? I can barely remember anything after the girl sucked me off.” The younger man stared at the floor of the now moving truck, wondering what was really going on. 

“Zhou, there’s no time for you to explain it to him, I will.” The first officer chimed in after talking to the driver, “You’re needed down south. We’ll take Lin up north and explain the special agents to him along the way.’  
“Fine but… let me do this first.” They could feel the truck stop. Quickly, Zhou pulled Lin into a passionate, open-mouthed kiss, before hopping out of the truck and getting into another one. 

“So, Lin, last night in the midst of all the merriment you and Zhou had, you both signed contracts and made a pact to serve for our secret organization within the Communist Party. You are part of a system of special agents who will carry out missions to further our cause. Zhou knew you’d be perfect for the organization because of your passion and unique mind. 

“And the tattoo…”  
“All members of the organization get special tattoos somewhere on their body. It’s the symbol that represents us. Zhou got one as well.” 

It was a lot for the young man to take in all at once, but talking with the others on the long trip north helped him calm down and understand. 

That night, Lin finally was able to get to a room with a mirror in it. He took off his jacket and shirt to look at the ink on his shoulder. It was a hammer and sickle with a snake wrapped around the tools and in a stencil style in black. 

The officer who took over watching him since Zhou left came to him and explained the training program he was to go through to both continue his military training and add to begin his secret agent training. 

Before going to sleep, Lin took out a piece of paper and wrote a letter to his wife, explaining, without going into detail, that he had joined the Communist Party and would be traveling with them and that he understood that she would not want to be married to him anymore and said that he would take the steps to nullify their marriage as quickly as he could.He ended the letter saying that she could send any correspondence she wished to have with him to his parents’ home and that he would eventually get it. Then he snuck out and dropped the letter at the nearest postal facility with no return address, making sure that the letter would not be traced. 

“So, what all will I be doing?” Lin sipped on tea with the officer who had de facto taken him in.  
“Lots of things. Info fetching, sabotaging, framing, possibly assassinations if absolutely necessary, spying, diversions… anything we need. Dirty work. It’s not going to be glamourous, but we need someone like you for it.”

“Alas, I never thought my life would be normal, to be honest.” The young man took another sip from his tea cup and closed his eyes, unsure what the future would hold for him.

And when he would ever seen Zhou again. 


End file.
